Bleach: Shinigami and His Love
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Sequel to "Bleach: Secret Slayer and the Shinigami", recap inside. Three days pass and a new slew of trouble begings for the new couple! IchigoXOC, RenjiXRukia, pos. OOC, other pairings, lang
1. Three Days Later

72 hours after getting Ichigo back, we went on our second official, third unofficial date. Still so ecstatic to be back together and fearful of losing each other again, Ichigo decided to have our date at home. Not knowing exactly what happened but realizing something major occurred, his whole family left us to be alone in the house. Isshin allowing that only partly surprised me. Both Karin and Yuzu went to a friend's to stay the night, even though it was a school night. Rukia finally decided to take renji up on his offer for a date. Isshin made some excuse about needing to go out of town for the night.

"So, what do you want to drink?" Ichigo asked me, making us a steak dinner.

"Uh, whatever you're haiving," I could care less as I fidgeted in my seat, not used to being taken care of like this.

He brought me a glass of water, "The food may be a bit dry, so just to be on the safe side," He explained as he also gave me my dinner.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I shrugged with a small, comforting smile.

"You seem really tense tonight. Are you uncomfortable with being alone with me for the night?"

I smirked, thinking about how if anyone should be nervous to be alone, it should be him, "I'm just not used to be taken good care of like this,"

"Well, you better get used to it," He held my hand across the table.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I guess I do,"

We released our hands and ate dinner. It was the best steak I had ever had. Ichigo was a much better cook than one ever would have guessed.

"Do you like it?" He asked because it took me so long to give him a word on weather or not I liked it.

I burst into a large smile, "That was the best steak I'd ever eaten. You should cook more often,"

He blushed, proud of himself, "Thanks,"

I shook my head, "No, you earned it,"

"You look good when you smile, it lights your eyes up," He tolld me, looking at a smile I had no idea I was wearing.

"Well, you make me smile," I blushed at the intensity in his eyes.

Ichigo took a deep gulp of air, like he was about to do something life-altering, "Yasu, you know that I love you right?"

I frowned, "If you're about to break up with me to save me, forget it. I'll be far worse off without you,"

"No, after what happened, I don't want you out of my sight, ever, for even a second," He cringed at the fresh memory.

I laughed, "Wow, you must hate going to sleep at night,"

He looked at me seriously, "I do,"

"Well, honestly, I'm not particularly found of leaving you either," I smiled shyly.

"That's why I think we should-" He suddenly stopped talking as if he were too embarrassed to continue.

"What? Does this have to do with what we talked about before we came back?" I asked suspiciously.

"It does," He nodded.

"Well, what?" I asked completely mystified.

"We shouldn't wait," He looked at me, trying to tell me something.

"You mean Aizen, don't you?" I knew that's what he meant when he began this conversation.

"I know I didn't kill him, but I'm not sure what happened to that insect," Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger over what happened.

I shivered, recalling what had almost happened. Ichigo saw my reaction and was instantly at my side, holding me tightly in his arms, "I'm sorry,"

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. Besides, Orihime repaired all the physical damage done,"

I had told him what happened while we were apart after we returned home. It nearly killed him to hear, but after the wounds he saw that he himself inflicted on me, he refused to let me feel bad for him. I told him I didn't blame him in the slightest, but he didn't believe me.

"Ichi, I don't want to rush into anything out of fear," I let him know in a stern yet gentle tone.

"I know, I feel the same. But I see no point in procrastinating," I could tell he meant it.

I shook my head, "The family would want to be there,"

"There are ways around that, besides, either way they'd be mad," He looked into my eyes lightly.

"Ichigo, you are really a bad influence," I grinned at him, telling him I agreed with my eyes, "But when then?"

"Right now," He stood up.

"What?" I twisted in my seat to look at him.

"You heard me. Right now," He pulled me up to my feet.

"But-" I shook my head, realizing he was dead serious.

"But why are you trying to hold this off?" He crossed his arms and looked at me searchingly.

"Ich, I love you, but this is crazy," I failed my arms in the air to try to illustrate my point.

He smirked at me, "Like our whole relationship hasn't been crazy?"

That was all I needed to hear to convince me this was a good thing. At least, I think it is at the moment. I just hoped what we were going to do doesn't change too much about our life. Well, I'd have my other half, so I know there's some amount of rightness in what we're about to do.

* * *

The second part to Bleach: Secret Slayer and the Shinigami. See, I told you there'd be a sequel to those of you who read it. I'd tell you about it, but too much happened to give a good recap, so you'll just have to read it for a better idea of the events. I'll give it a try:

This girl Yasu Kurotsuchi, the daughter of Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Quincy Asami Unoichi, is Aizen's assassin, sent to kill Ichigo and his friends. She ends up falling in love with him and he falls in love with her. When she tries to tell him the truth, she gets taken back to Aizen and almost marries him. Ichigo saves her before the wedding but she dies. Overcome with grief, he lets the Hollow in himself take control of his body. Ichigo's friends takes her body back so Orihime can bring her back to life. Immediately after being brought back, Yasu goes back for Ichigo alone. He hurts her while in his Hollow form, but her tears and her blood bring him back. They go back home after talking seriously about so unknown thing. Renji asks Rukia out and the story concludes there to pick up here.

I do not own Bleach


	2. Two Day Absence and a Health Scare

Two days later, we knew we were in for it big time when we got back home. Yet, we didn't care.

"Are you OK, you don't look so good," Ichigo asked me worriedly, grabbing me in case I fell.

"It's just weird. Nothing feels different, but at the same time, nothing feels the same, not even kissing you," I shook my head.

"Well, we can work on fixing that, " He kissed me.

I smiled and slapped him away playfully, "No, because my lips are already numb from you using them so much. No, I mean different in a good way,"

He hugged me, "I think I get you,"

I hugged him back, "No, you have me,"

Just then, the door flew open and the entire family, and Rukia and Renji, pulled us into the house. I'm sure that were I simply observing, it would have seemed quite comical. We wound up sitting in the kitchen, it being able to hold everyone more comfortably.

"Where were you two?" Isshin demanded.

Ichigo and I looked at each other, "Well, at first we were here, then we left to another part of town,"

"And which part would that be, Miss Sarcasm?" Karin asked me.

I bit my lower lip, letting Ichigo tell them what we were really doing, "I believe that is up to Yasu,"

They all turned back to me. I blushed, not liking all this attention. Ichigo shrugged apologetically at me. I took a deep breath, as if I were heading for the guillotine to receive it's deadly purpose.

"Well, I really don't feel comfortable saying, but I can guarantee that this absence was needed," I glanced nervously at Ichigo.

"Yasu has spoken," Ichigo pulled the attention back to him, "But I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later,"

"I'm sorry," I muttered, looking at the floor.

"It's fine. You are both at that age, so I guess all there is to do now is to ride along," Isshin shrugged.

Karin looked back at her kooky father, "But dad!"

He looked at her seriously, "Ichigo's a good kid, so I know it's nothing to worry about. Yasu, you don't-"

The rest of Isshin's words were lost to me as I fainted, completely. I woke up, not lying in a bed, but on Ichigo. It looked like he had stayed awake the whole time I was out. I didn't need to think about much else, as everything became clear to me. I was in Ichigo's arms, and it was mid-afternoon. The room, which I almost immediately recognized as his, was empty of even Kon.

"Ichi, what happened?" I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

He frowned down at me, though I could tell he was uber relieved to see me up and moving, "We really need to talk,"

I tilted my head and readjusted myself in his arms, "What about?"

He blushed, hating to have to discuss this, "You and Aizen. You mentioned his intentions for you after you two...Well, you know,"

I looked down at my feet, "Oh. That. Well, as I told you, he told me that he wanted to use me for a breeder via injection,"

Ichigo nodded, "But as far as you know, nothing happened?"

I tensed in his arms, "Not exactly. We did fuck, so......"

"Do you think that he had already injected himself?"

"You spoke to Kisuke, didn't you?" I looked at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, he was here,"

I knew that meant Isshin couldn't figure out what happened, so Rukia or someone had summoned Kisuke over to check me out, "Was he any help?"

Ichigo's face darkened, "He did figure out what the problem was, yes. Or rather, problems is more accurate,"

I looked at him in confusion, "Problems? What's wrong with me? Am I going to die? How much time do we have?"

Ichigo laughed, but it was only because of my dramatics, "The odds are in your favor, more or less,"

My eyes widened larger than saucers, "More or less?"

He held me tighter to him, "Sorry, health wise, the odds are certainly in your favor. I meant in others ways,"

I pushed him back slightly, but still kept him slightly too close for comfort, "Ich, what is it?"

He sighed, "Yasu, Aizen gave you something, something that I'm not sure is what we need,"

I raised my eyebrow.

"But I promise that I will be here," He grasped my hands in his.

I smiled, "I know. In my life, that is the one thing I know will not change,"

He kissed my hands, "Yasu, I love you,"

I kissed his cheek, "I love you too, but you really need to hurry and tell me what is wrong with me,"

He nodded reluctantly, "Yasu, Kisuke determined that Aizen, via the same potion that conceived you, got you pregnant,"

I froze and my limbs turned into lead. How could this have happened? Er, scratch that question. No, the real question was how could Ichigo be so calm about this? How could they have found out this soon? Actually, Kisuke was a bit of a mad genius, so I'm sure he had some kind of equipment that told him. Wait, how were we going to handle this?

* * *

Sorry it took so uncharacteristically long to update! I had to rewrite the chapter, and I was too lazy to to it, so I delayed it for a few days. Sorry!

I don't own Bleach.


	3. Sweet Dreams Aren't Made of This

I woke with a start, shaking from that horrid, reoccurring nightmare. Yes, I was gone with Ichigo for two days, and yes, I was ill that night we returned, but I was by no means pregnant, especially with Aizen's child. I shuddered again. Ichigo, laying my side, with Isshin's permission of course, stirred and wrapped his arms around me, sitting us up at the same time.

"It's alright, it was just a nightmare," He whipsered into my hair.

I looked at him, "Ichigo, I can't help it. That dream has plagued me ever since our return,"

He kissed my ear, "Kisuke has looked you over countless times now, and he says you're clean. You just had the flu, nothing else,"

I shook my head and kissed him, "I know it's just a dream, but it feels so real every single time,"

"Hey, the only one you have to worry about giving you child is me, and that won't happen anytime too soon," He kissed me at every other word.

I pouted ,"You really aren't going to make me wait that long, are you?"

He shrugged and pulled me back down on the bed, "Who knows?"

"Well I hope not. I love you and respect you, but you have no idea how hard it is to contain myself at times," I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, mashing our mouths roughly together.

"Hey, you think it's a cake walk watching you prancing around like you do?" He pushed my head back so he could kiss my neck.

I shivered, not only because I'm ticklish, but because I really waned him in me at this moment, "If you want to wait, you'd better stop now,"

"Ah, you're no fun," He pulled off me but kept his arms in place.

"Well, hey, someone has to look out for you," I realized I hadn't heard a peep from Kon in too long a time frame, "Speaking of looking, where's Kon?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Dunno,"

I rolled my eyes, "Well look for him!"

"Tsk, I can't believe you care for him as much as you do," He sulked.

"Well, if it is any consolation, you two on completely different levels in my book," I kicked him out of the bed onto the floor.

He stood up and leaned over me, "That's good to know,"

"I like him way better than you," I poked the tip of his nose.

"That better be as a stuffed animal," Ichigo lightly threatened in a seriously playful tone.

I put my index finger to my chin in thought, "I'm just not sure, but he's way better than you are,"

Ichigo got back in his bed and laid over my slightly exposed abdomen, "If you like me at all, you better stop here,"

I smiled and quit the game by staring seriously in Ichigo's eyes, "I don't like you at all. I love you, more than anything could ever explain. In fact, even if I had eternity, I still couldn't even come close to how much I just love being in your presence,"

He smirked at me, "You could use a life. I'd lend you mine, but I'm using it to spend my time with this great woman who I love with all my heart,"

"I'm jealous,"

He grabbed my left hand with his and cradled my head to his heart with our entagled right, "Don't be,"

"Ich, do you think we made the right decision?" I looked up at him smiling contently down at me.

He nodded down at me, "I know we did,"

I sighed, "I just wish we didn't have to wait,"

He kissed the top of my head, "Relax, we have each other and that's all that matters now,"

"Yeah, I agree with that much," I nestled closer to Ichigo and fell right asleep.

I woke the next morning, the sun burning into my eyes, "Ow, it's too bright,"

"Well good morning to you too," Ichigo, already awake, kissed the top of my head.

I smiled at him, "Morning, Ich,"

"So, are you excited?" He asked, playing with stray stands of my hair.

I looked at him, trying to get past my dirty thoughts, "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes, "The last day of school,"

"Ah," My eyes sparkled with eagerness.

"Glad you finally got it," He kissed me.

I pushed him off vindictively after a quick secession of kisses, "Hey, every one knows I'm the smart one,"

He kissed me again, pulling us out of bed, "And the pretty one, and the sexy one, and the experienced one, and the sweet one,"

"And what does that make you?" I asked him, grabbing my things so I could go get ready.

He grabbed me firmly in his arms and kissed me, "The lucky one,"

I walked to the bathroom in a daze, chuckling all the way. That kiss had really knocked my socks off, and I was barefoot. But after my daze wore off, I realized what Ichigo had said, and I deeply disagreed with him. If I wasn't the lucky one, then either were both were the lucky ones, or we both were unlucky. Honestly, I felt that he was too good, too pure for me. I was greedy to want him and get him, but I could dare let us part! I loved him too much. I loved him so much, there was no such thing as "personal space", and words like "clingy" or "needy" weren't real or necessary.

* * *

Another chapter up and running! So, was this too predictable? Or did I hit you with a curve ball? Moving on, I do thank you for reading and reviewing! So, I just want to make it perfectly clear if it isn't already, the fact that I do not own Bleach.


	4. Plans, Dreams, and Even More Plans

"So, now that school's over, do you any plans for the summer?" Keigo Asano asked Ichigo after class.

Ichigo had his arm around me and Keigo was on my other side, looking past me, "Oh, we have a few things planned,"

I laughed, knowing full well that this summer would be the most important in my life, "Should we invite him along?"

Ichigo looked at me, "For the whole break?"

Keigo got a large grin on his face, tired of feeling rejected from certain events, "Really?"

I ignored his burst of happiness, "Of course not the whole time! I want some alone time with you,"

Mizuiro, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Uryuu joined our group from all angles. I noticed Orihime shoot me a jealous look, but I wasn't threatened. Were I threatened, I fear I may revert somewhat to my old ways of...eliminating the competition. Luckily for her, I knew were I stood with Ichigo. I knew that to Ichigo there were two groups of people in his life: Me, and everyone else. I am happy about that, but I do feel a bit possessive, and that does worry me.

"Hey, Yasu, how long has it been now?" Uryuu asked me.

I looked at him in confusion, forgetting for a moment that Kisuke did a little favor for me and tweaked some memories, so that no one knew of the existence of my alter ego, "Haku Taiyou", "Uh, with what?"

"Have you been here now?"

I looked at Ichigo who gave me an encouraging nod, "Well, I'd say it's been about two or three weeks, why?"

"I'm just thinking that you two have come a long way in your relationship, judging by your body language," Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No that it's any of your business, but we are in love," I grumbled, squeezing Ichigo's hand until it turned purple, "Sorry,"

"No problem," He shrugged it off though I knew it was killing him.

"Since you two are so serious, how far are you planing on taking this?" Tatsuki demanded.

Ichigo and I looked at each other wordlessly. We both knew where we were heading, and we wanted to keep that between us for now. They'd find out soon enough anyways, so it was pointless to fess up now as I wanted to surprise everyone later.

"Tatsuki, you can't ask things like that!" Orihime stared at her friend in shock and covered her mouth, clearly to guard from saying something she'll regret later.

"Ichigo's a good friend of mine, and I doubt we'll be in the dark much longer anyways," Tatsuki stared at me, hoping I'd give it away.

"Sorry, no such luck," I wasn't sorry at all.

"Hey, we should probably get going," Ichigo directed my attention to the time, told to me by the watch on Keigo's wrist.

"We should," I agreed and turned back to face everyone as we left, "See you later!"

I heard Rukia mutter to the group at large, "Yeah, they need to hurry before all the chapels are closed for the night,"

I shook my head against Ichigo's arm, "That was a close call. And as if any of them would know what we're planing,"

"They'll find out," Ichigo tightened his grip on me as we walked back home.

"I can hardly wait anymore! Do you know how hard it is for me?" I looked up into his eyes.

He sighed, "I have some clue hard it is, yes. But just think, now it's only a matter of days,"

I stopped walking, "Wow, you're right,"

Noting my stunned tone, Ichigo turned his back to the path before and stared into my eyes, "Are you thinking about waiting now?"

I was still for a moment, then I burst into a large grin, "Heh, as if I'd change my mind!"

He smiled me and we resumed our walk home.

* * *

Kon's POV:

"Freedom!" I threw my short, plush arms into the air and shouted out, finally free from Yuzu's evil clutches.

I looked around Ichigo's empty room, looking for my new goddess. Of course, if that dolt is gone, so is she. I really can't figure out what she likes about him. Every time I try to figure it out, I come up blank. Well, if I had to be honest, I did have two theories. One was that she was some evil creature that preys on men, or something along those lines. The other, more plausible theory is that she really does love him. I hate admitting it, but when I see her look at him, I can see how much she loves him. It sickened me, but than again, all of my goddesses had some flaw or other. Wait, I see now. The flaw isn't them, it's Ichigo!

The door opened very slowly, so I took on my stuffed animal position. Dream of all dreams, my goddess Yasu picked me up and held me into paradise! I thought I was dreaming, but it was real!

"Oh, Kon, there you are!" She swooned as she held me.

Then my dreams were interrupted as Ichigo entered the room. Actually, smothered delightfully in her valley of soft pillows, even Ichigo wasn't enough to pull me from my happiness.

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV:

Smoke billowed around me, the remains of Los Noches pulling themselves together piece by shattered piece. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen stood before the survivors of the wedding, myself obviously included. Aizen, considering his failure, stared around as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. The man was a leader, and I admired that trait.

"Ulqiorra, I trust you know your mission?" Aizen asked me, causing all eyes to shift from Aizen to me.

"To capture Yasu and bring her back, and the extermination of Ichigo Kurosaki," I said dully.

Aizen frowned, shaking his head, "No, I want you to bring me Orihime Inoue,"

I frowned in confusion, but I bowed and left immediately to fulfil my master's wishes, thanking whomever that I didn't have to harm Yasu.

* * *

Voila, the next chapter in the series! Oh, I don't own Bleach. Oh, and a last thing (for this chapter at least) is that if you hadn't noticed, this story flows in an alternate time line from the anime/manga.


	5. Blackmail Via Ulquiorra

Orihime's POV:

I walked home alone on the last day of school, but I requested it to be like that. I needed time to think. I was so conflicted, it was making me sick. On one hand, I was happy to see Ichigo happy, but on the other hand, I wanted to be the one to make him happy.

I shook my head angrily, hating myself for feeling like this, "Snap out of it Orihime, I'm better than this!"

Before I could take another step, I fell to my knees from the strange, unfamiliar spirit pressure behind me. A man, described to me as one of the Arrancar working under Aizen, stepped in front of me. He looked bored beyond belief and uncaring to the point of insanity to those around him.

"Orihime Inoue," He didn't ask, he told me, "You will meet with my master if you want to save your friends and get the heart of the one you desire most,"

I ogled at him for a second, "What if I don't?"

He shrugged, "Then I'll kill you here and now. Then I'll go after your friends and their loved ones,"

My eyes widened in horror, "Alright, I'll do it,"

I could bare to see any of my friends harmed, or their loved ones. No, not even people I hated. Not even her....

"I will be here at midnight to get you," He tossed me a silver bracelet, "With this, only the Arrancar and our leaders can find you. You may say goodbye to only one person, but you will make them believe nothing is wrong when you do so,"

With that, he left. I didn't see how or where because I fell on my face once his spirit pressure lifted.

I fearfully put the bracelet on and thought about who I wanted to say goodbye to the most. My first thought was Ichigo, but I realized that Yasu would be there, so technically I would be saying goodbye to more than one person. Then I realized that I should say goodbye to Tatsuki. I wasn't sure, but I thought I knew where to find her right now, so I headed for her dojo.

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV:

My business with Orihime done for now, I headed off to find Yasu. I wanted to talk to her, to see her, but I hid my presence from her. Like I thought, I found her at her current place of residence with Ichigo Kurosaki.

I watched her talking to him through the window, but I couldn't hear them speaking. I knew it was probably for the best. Suddenly, she looked out the window. She didn't seem to see me, and she went back to talking. I left dejected.

* * *

I was talking with Ichigo, and I thought I felt Ulquiorra nearby. So close, in fact, I thought I _saw _him. I had to be seeing things though, because I was fairly sure he was dead.

"Hey, Ichigo, when you saved me, do you know what happened to Ulquiorra? You know, the one who took me back in the first place?" I looked at him, hoping he would know what had happened to my friend.

He scruched his face in thought, "I think he got away, but I'm not sure. Sorry,"

I patted his head with a cheery smile, "It's ok. Err, I want to take a walk. Alone,"

He looked at me suspiciously and let me out of his arms. I smiled apologetically and stood up, already missing him.

"I'll be back," I promised and dashed from the room before he could stop me.

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV:

Shortly after leaving the Kurosaki home, I felt Yasu following me. She made no attempt to hide her pursuit either. I led her further from her home to the dusky river. She sped up to match my pace but let me lead. Finally we stopped at the river bank.

"Ulquiorra," She said excitedly, glad to see me but cautious of my presence.

"Yasu," I hid my own excitement behind my stoic expression.

She took a step closer to me, "Why are you here?"

"Not for you or you're lover," I informed her, still hiding behind my mask.

"That's a relief. I'm glad you're alive," She looked away from me, an uncomfortable look in her eyes, like she cared more than she should.

"That's the same look you gave me our first time," I commented.

"Is it?" She tried to act like she had no idea what I was talking about.

I closed the space between us and left only a step, "I missed you,"

* * *

My heart started to beat faster as Ulquiorra closed the space between us, "I missed you,"

"Stop, I already have someone," I thought of Ichigo to keep me from making a mistake.

He grabbed my hair in his hands and started to twirl the locks around, "That is exactly what you told me then too,"

Dammit, he was right. Though the location and the other man was different, this was exactly what had happened word for word.

"But you're my best friend!" I repeated myself.

He smirked, "If you want to resist, you'd better say something else,"

I frowned, "Please, I love Ichigo, and I only want to be with him!"

He rolled his eyes, "Like that would work? Yasu, we can do this the hard way or the easy way,"

"I'd rather not do it at all," I shrugged.

"I can arrange that," He told me sinisterly.

"How?" I was taken aback.

"I'll leave you here and pay Ichigo a visit," He dropped my hair.

"No! Anything but that!" I had plans for our future and if Ulquiorra got a hold of Ichigo, my plans would be ruined.

"So, you understand my proposal. Either you give in to me now or I'll kill the man you love,"

My jaw fell. I was totally thinking something way different than what Ulquiorra was planing. He was thinking something way worse. At least if it was the first way, Ichigo would still be alive.

I had no choice, because I knew he would carry out his threat, "Fine, you win,"

He closed the space completely and wrapped his arms around my waist, under my shirt straight to my bra, "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

* * *

Chapter up. I don't own Bleach.


	6. Shame

I put my clothes back on, shivering from shame. For the first time, I was glad Ulquiorra wasn't the type to stick around after sex. He had already gone, thankfully.

"Dammit, Ichigo, I'm so sorry!" I cried out, angry at myself and feeling awfully for Ichigo.

How could I face him after this? I won't. I'll run away to spare him from ever knowing what I did and so it'll never have to happen ever again.

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

I waited by the window, hoping to see Yasu come home before the sunset. When she didn't return yet, I wanted to run out to find her, but I remembered that she promised she'd be back. I trusted her and I knew she could hold her own, so I didn't worry at all. I went about my routine normally, merely shrugging when someone asked me where Yasu was.

* * *

I had no clue where I should go to, but I decided that if I went to the seireitei, I would be safe from my troubles. That meant that I had to find Urahara though, because I have no clue how to get there.

* * *

Orihime's POV:

Tatsuki was already gone from the dojo when I arrived. I was about to go to her house when I saw Yasu and Ulquiorra talking. My first thought was that she was betraying Ichigo, but then I saw her shaking and crying. Or maybe that was just the waters reflection. Whatever the case, I decided to listen in to their conversation.

"Fine, you win," She was completely destroyed.

He wrapped his arms around her, yanking her clothes off, "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

I watched in horror, fascination, disgust, rage, pity, and sorrow as they were intimate. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself, not to mention I was too afraid of being discovered to move.

Once he was gone, I could tell how badly that was eating Yasu up. She was shaking, shivering, and crying.

"Dammit, Ichigo, I'm so sorry!" She cried out.

I wanted to talk to her, but I knew that I couldn't find the right words to. But I had the feeling she wouldn't return to Ichigo after this, even though he needs to know what happened. At least, that's what I would do were I in her position. I knew who I'd say goodbye to now.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you need to go back to the sereitei without anyone else knowing?" Kisuke Urahara stood before me in his underground training arena.

I nodded my head desperately, "Yes. I did something awful and I just can't face the consequences. The seireitei is my last chance to live a normal life!"

Kisuke sighed, "I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it'd come this fast, nor did I think you would go to the seireitei,"

Were I not so out of options, I would have been annoyed at him for saying that, "Please!"

He turned back to Tessai, who appeared out of nowhere, "Is it ready?"

"It is boss," The imposing figure nodded and turned to face me, "Problems always have a way of catching up with you tenfold, so you better be sure of this,"

"I am," I looked at my hand, missing Ichigo.

"Alright, I'm sure you know how to get yourself where ever it is that you're heading for from here?" Kisuke asked me, standing next to the doorway to my destination.

I nodded and stepped forward, "Thank you so much for this, however, I have one more request to make. It would mean so much if you didn't tell anyone where I was going, especially Ichigo,"

"Yeah, yeah, just get going," Kisuke waved me on.

I nodded again and stepped forward to my new life, Tessai's words echoing in my head.

* * *

Orihime's POV:

It was late, only minutes to midnight, when I arrived at Ichigo's house. I stood inside Ichigo's room, watching him breathing. He looked so peaceful, and yet there was a glum look on his face.

I walked over to the edge of his bed and stopped. How did I want to proceed? I thought about it for a second. I made up my mind and leaned over him, like a mourner.

"Ichigo, I have some things to tell you and no clue where to begin. I think I should get the most recent out in the open first. It's about Yasu," I paused to see if he'd respond.

He just laid there, so I concluded I was less than a spirit. I hoped my words got through to him. Even if they don't, I have to try.

"Well, she...Oh, how should I word this? Think, Orhime, think! Oh, I know! She and Ulquiorra were intimate, but I think she was forced into it, because she looked traumatized and was angry with herself because she loves you so much. And that brings me to my second point. I wasn't going to tell you, but like Yasu, I have no choice. Ichigo," I was in to what I was telling him I didn't realize that I was now straddling him, "Ichigo, I love you. I wish that things could have been different, but now that I'm staring death in the face, I know that I wouldn't change a thing, as long as I could love you,"

I bent down so my lips were inches over his.

"Yasu," He muttered in his sleep.

I backed away in shame, knowing that I couldn't do the things I wanted to do to him, not now that he has a girlfriend. No, I don't think I could anyways, because if this was going to happen, I'd want him awake and willing.

I got off of him, "Ichigo, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about everything, and I'm sorry this is how we have to part,"

I left him then, my time over.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I was having a bit of the ever-dreaded writers block. I don't own Bleach.


	7. Friends and Family

Ichigo's POV:

I woke up, Yasu's radio-clock playing "Cupid's Chokehold". The song had a good beat to it, but I really didn't like the song. Yasu loved it though. Too bad she has to miss it.

"Dammit, where are you?" I glared the radio, as the song connected to me for some strange reason.

Maybe it was the dream I was having. It was strange and felt so real. Orihime was here, in my room, on top of me, where Yasu was almost every night when we went to bed, and she was telling me something about Yasu. That Yasu was cheating on me, or something like that. After that, Orihime was telling me that she loved me, but seconds after that, was saying she was sorry for leaving.

"Hey, idget, that was no dream," A malicious voice hissed in my ear.

"Huh?" I looked at him, not at all surprised to be in my inner world yet again.

"Moron, Yasu, our most beloved, has left this world. Can't you feel that her spirit pressure is gone?"

I stared at me, "What did you do to her?"

He snorted, "Me? It was probably you! Making her wait for everything! She probably found a guy to give her everything she wants when she wants it,"

I shook my head, "How can you say such things about her?! We love each other, and she completely agrees with waiting,"

"Does she? Or is she just saying that for your sake? Think about how you get in bed. She straddles you! And then, almost every single night, you two are just a kiss away from sex. Wake the fuck up, she wants what you aren't giving her!" My inner Hollow all but shouted.

"Then why is it always her to stop us?" I asked.

"To make you happy. Just think of what could happen if she let you," He gave me time to think that over.

I didn't believe him. I knew Yasu better than that, so I knew he was lying to get control of me again. He seemed to know what I was thinking, so he continued talking.

"Believe me or not, that's your choice, but just remember that I tried to save you."

* * *

"Yasu?" Nemu, searching for more bodies for Mayuri to experiment on, asked me in mild shock.

"Hey Nemu, it's been a long time now, hasn't it?" I looked around my surroundings nostalgically.

"We thought you died. What happened to you?" She kept her composure.

I shook my head and tried to keep the bitterness from my voice, "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I ended up in Hueco Mundo,"

"Oh," In all that time, that was all she had to say.

"Nemu, do you think you bring me in to see the Captain Commander?" I had a request to make of him.

"You should know that you can't just see him off the street," She blinked at me.

"Oh, I know, I can wait," I smiled cheerfully at her.

"I understand," She nodded and turned back around to led me to our father.

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

"Son! Phone for you!" My dad shouted at me.

I sulked into the room and snatched the receiver from him, "Hello?"

"Ichigo," It was Tatsuki, "Do you know where Orihime is? She was supposed to come over the first thing this morning. I called everywhere I could think of, but no one has seen her since school let out,"

I looked at the clock on the stove and was surprised to see that it was almost four p.m., "I'm not sure. Here, I was on my out anyway, so I'll keep an eye out for her,"

"Thanks," Tatsuki snapped irritably, thinking I was no help at all as she hung up.

I was just going to go out and ask around for news on Yasu, but now that I heard about Orihime....

"Dad, I'm going out. Don't wait up for me," I told him as I headed for the door.

Karin ran in front of me, "Ichigo you're leaving to look for Yasu and Orihime, aren't you? Well, please, just promise me you'll be careful!"

I smiled down at my protective little sister, "I promise,"

She moved with a doubtful look on her face, "I'll ask Rukia and Renji to help you when they get back from their date,"

"Thanks, Karin," I waved and closed the door behind me.

* * *

"Nemu, why do you only have one test subject?" Mayuri asked as soon as we walked through the door of his office.

"Now that hurts. You honestly can't tell me you forgot the face of your daughter?" I asked, showing him a scar on my shoulder.

"Yasu, I thought you died,"

"Thanks for the concern," I fixed my white kimono.

"Why are you here?" He looked between myself and Nemu.

"I wanted to ask the Captain Commander something. I'm sure he knows about me, no?" I asked.

"No," Nemu answered.

"Too bad. Well, you don't have to worry about me telling him, as I'd rather the knowledge about my family remain as slim as possible," I shuttered at the horrible memories of my life.

"Then what do you want with him?" Mayuri asked impatiently.

"To become a shinigami. Just think how you could observe your experiment in action, without having to intervene at all?"

I could see him thinking it over, "You are right, It would be simply marvelous to observe such a functioning organism as you attempting to become a shinigami,"

"Then you'll help me?"

He nodded, "Nemu, find her a residence someplace away from me,"

* * *

I don't own Bleach or the song Cupid's Chokehold.


	8. Her Reasons

Nemu found me a place with Shuuhei Hisagi. I don't know how she did it, but she told me not to bring it up when she left me at the door. I wondered what kind of man he'd be as I tapped softly on the door.

"Yeah?" Someone asked behind me, speaking in an impressed tone as he checked me out.

I turned to look at who I assumed was my new roommate, "Uh, are you Vice Captain Shuuhei Hisagi?"

He shook his head, "You can just call me Shuuhei,"

He squeezed past me and opened the door. He let me inside first. I looked around, already loving the place.

"I know I don't know you yet, but since we're going to be roommates, I think I'm going to give you nickname," I looked at him, not really liking his name.

"Then can I give you a nickname?" He looked at me like a vulture eyes its prey.

I sat uncomfortably across from him, "It's fair,"

"You first," He was completely oblivious to how discomforted he made me.

"Sixty-nine," I said simply, dubbing him off of his tattoo.

He frowned at the obviousness of his nickname, "Then how about-"

I cut him off before he could finish his sentence, as I knew what he was aiming for, "Please, nothing to do with my body, especially my chest,"

He pouted playfully, "But you named me for my body, in a manner,"

I had my rebuttal before he finished, "You didn't give me any limitations, and I mean my shape,"

"Then I'll have to get back to you on that,"

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV:

I stood before Orihime Inoue, my stoic self in place, "Are you ready?"

She looked at me, tears sliding down her face and questions burning in her eyes, "Yes,"

I really didn't want to engage her in conversation, but, I knew that if I was going to make my plan to get her work, I had to, "What is on your mind?"

She looked at me, puzzled beyond words at my actions, "Huh?"

"I know that if leave troubled like you are, you will be more likely to pull a stupid stunt that will take your life," I explained slowly to her.

It took her a moment to understand what I was saying, but when she got it, she looked at me in embarrassment, "Yasu. What is the deal with the both of you?"

I was taken aback by that, not even suspecting that we had an audiance, though if I was paying attention, it would have been nothing less than obvious, "Not that it matters, but we came to an agreement similar to your own,"

"So she doesn't love you?" She asked me, her curiosity pressing my patience.

I sighed in annoyance, "I think she does, but she is loyal to Ichigo. End of discussion,"

* * *

Kisuke's POV:

I watched Yasu disappear. She looked back and paused before she left. I think she was waiting for some sign or something to stop her from going through with her half cooked plan, but I knew that this was best to let her go. Evil as her path was, I think Ichigo really made her change for the best, however, to see how honest and true her transformation is and to make it more whole, I let her go. Sure Ichigo would be livid later, but by then he'll have her back.

* * *

Yoruichi's POV:

I watched Ichigo's little girlfriend leave this world for the seireitei, I remained hidden until she was gone and I was sure Kisuke and I were alone.

"You can come out now," He called to me.

I stalked stealthily from my hiding place to face him with my arms folded crossly over my chest, "You should have made her stay. What if she is just lying? What if she attacks?"

He grabbed my elbow and pulled my arms around his shoulders, placing his own around my waist, "You worry too much. I know she's not going to be in any position to harm anyone,"

I looked at him skeptically, "What do you know?"

He shrugged, "Well I'm just not at liberty to say. Surely you of all people understand?"

I rolled my eyes at his games. Before I could give a catty response, there was a loud banging on the front door of the store and Tessai was letting the offender in.

"Ichigo," We told each other smugly, slowly removing our arms.

He stormed in not a second after we dropped our hands to our sides, "Urahara, where are they?"

Kisuke looked at Ichigo calmly, though I could see the look of shock he hid under his striped hat, "What ever do you mean by that?"

"Dammit, I don't have time for your games! Where are Orihime and Yasu?" He thundered, shaking even me in his fury.

"Orhime and Yasu are both gone?" I asked, acting like I knew nothing.

Ichigo ignored me and continued to glare at Kisuke, "Where?"

"I know where Yasu is, but I didn't know Inoue was gone,"

"Where is she?" Ichigo demanded, caring only about Yasu at this moment.

I stepped in at this point, "She made him promise not to tell you, however, she never said anything about me. I'll tell you, but it will take a week to get you to her. As for Inoue, we have no clue where she went,"

* * *

Shuuhei's POV:

God I owe Nemu! My new roommate is a total fox! Seriously, I honestly believe she is the hottest woman I have ever seen in my entire life, living or dead. Too bad she's hung up on some other guy. Well, I'll fix that, because I always do.

"Sixty! Sixty-nine!" Yasu called my name.

With such an angelically depressed voice, I just couldn't find it in myself to begrudge her for my lame and completely unoriginal nickname, "I'm in here!"

Having only three large rooms in the entire house, she knew at once where to find me, "I was just wondering if-"

"Of course you can sleep in my room. I'll gladly take the main room," I told her, thinking she was going to ask about something else entirely.

I was right, judging by the look on her face, "Oh, I didn't even think about that. No," She shook her head, "I was wondering if maybe I could just stay here?"

I looked at her curiously, "You already are,"

She looked down, tears in her gorgeous eyes, "I need to be honest with you and tell you my story. I am only here in the seireitei to hide from someone,"

I guessed, "Your ex?"

She nodded sadly and spazily, "Yeah, but I love him. I only left him because I had to. I was forced into something to save his life, but I felt so terrible, I left that same night. I came here to hide from him with the intent to become a shinigami to busy myself to forget my problems,"

Score! A totally destroyed woman made for such game, they're my favorite catch. I better put on the sympathetic guy. True, it is a slower approach, but with her, I knew it was the best and only approach that will work.

I frowned as if her story had moved me personally, "That's terrible. I can only imagine how badly that hurts. I wish I could a woman even half as devoted as you, then my life would be complete, though I am confused as to how you staying here fits in,"

She looked at me, a slight smile playing into her bloodshot eyes, "Oh, I had no idea. Sorry,"

I shook my head, "No, this moment isn't about me, it's about you and what you want,"

She looked pleasantly taken aback, "That's so sweet, but that brings me to my second reason why I can't stay,"

I looked into her eyes, knowing that was the right thing to do to convince her of my sincerity, "Then what is your second reason?"


	9. Dates

I looked at my roommate, who I would be very attracted to were I not in love with Ichigo, "My second reason is simple. I am-"

The room spun in a blinding flash of color. The homey decor was replaced with what looked like a cheesy Sixties dating game show. I was on one side of a shimmering silver silk screen, and Shuuhei, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo were on the other. We were all on high jade-green stools and a faceless audience sat before us on jade couches.

"So, here we have the beautiful Yasu Kurotsuchi and her mystery suitors!" Shuuhei, who was the host and not a contestant, stated in an overly dramatic voice.

The crowd whooped. I heard the contestants mumbling, but I couldn't make it out. Shuuhei stepped to my side and put his hands on my shoulders.

"As you can all see, Yasu is incredibly good-looking, and her lineage should make her powerful and unique. But she has no luck with men. Hopefully we can change that. Contestant number one, do you have a question for her?" Shuuhei asked.

It was Ulquiorra who spoke, "Who has given the most pleasure to you?"

I blushed and turned to the host, "Is that ok to ask?"

He nodded, "Anything goes here,"

I fidgeted in my seat, hating that I had to answer such a question, "Ulquiorra,"

"Contestant number one again?" Shuuhei asked in a sing-song voice.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked dully, "Why am I the best? And tell me if you honestly enjoyed our last time,"

God this game sucks, "You aren't the most romantic when it comes to sex, but you just know how to handle me. And even though you practically are a sexual mind-reading god and a man I truly care for, no, I didn't enjoy myself at all. I love Ichigo and being with anyone but him, no matter how good, just isn't right,"

"Aww, how sweet," Both the crowd and Shuuhei sighed.

"Do you really mean it?" Ichigo asked me.

I burst into a bright beam, "Of course! Ichigo, Ich, I love you. As I'm the only one you see, you're the only one I see. Yes, I may care for others, but it will never compare to how much I love you. To me, the only thing that could even come close to reaching the love I have for you would be a child. My own child. Our own child. Ichigo, I want to marry you and someday have a family with you! I just want to spend my life with you no matter what happens,"

* * *

Orihime's POV:

I found what Ulquiorra said about Yasu very interesting. I knew that, were I a terrible person less than myself, I would have done something horrible with that information for my own gain. Luckily, I am not that person, so I logged what he told me away, a secret to be taken to my grave.

"Woman, we've arrived," Ulquiorra sighed, completely uncaring that he had returned to his home.

I looked around, never expecting Hueco Mundo to look like this. I honestly never gave it much thought, but if I had to have guessed, I probably would have imagined a large firey void, plumes of smoke and fire rising to the ashy, black sky, the lumpy ground covered with large nests, made of stones and other things scoured from the barren wilderness, packed full of hollows.

* * *

Rukia and Renji's Date:

Renji, who had obviously loved Rukia for years, wanted to make an impression on her, hoping for the chance that they could find true love in each other. So he took her to the nicest place in all the seireitei to eat. He knew she had probably been there before, but he wanted to show her that he'd treat her as well as any one could be treated.

She looked around boredly, "Is this where we're going?"

He nodded, "Is that alright with you?"

She scoffed, "If you want to buy someones' love,"

He riased his arms in defence and swung them around in the air, "No! I want to show you that I can treat you to whatever you want, that I can take care of you,"

She smirked and shook her head, "Renji, I'm just messing with you. I know how much I mean to you. Now, I'm really not one for fancy food, so why don't we go elsewhere?"

He nodded and followed her from the gilded doorway of the swanky building. They wound up eating watermelon in his home, reminiscing about the old days and talking about more current and personal matters. Overall, the date went very well, until it was time for her to part. She wanted to stay, but being a total bonehead, Renji made her leave. She was miffed, but she let it go, knowing it was probably for the best. He didn't know she wanted to stay and probably never would unless she outright told him.

* * *

Shuuhei's POV:

"My second reason is simple. I am-" She fainted before she could finish.

Lucky for her, I caught her before she fell and hurt herself. Even luckier for her, I am not the type of man to take advantage of a sleeping or drunk woman.

I sighed irritably and placed her in my bed and covered her with the blankets. I headed straight for the wall next to the door and slid down the wall to rest against it. I would rest there until she woke up so we could finish our conversation, because quite honestly, I was curious as to she had to say, and that does not happen often to me. I fell asleep, wondering what her hang-up was to the point that I wanted to shake her wake and demand her to finish her story.

* * *

Ok, this chappy sucks, but for one thing, I've watched too many reality dating shows to not add the concept to at least one of my stories, and for another, I wanted to inform you all on what Rukia and Renji did, because if it was me reading this fic, I'd want to know what happened between them. Please review, but keep in mind that I don't own Bleach!


	10. Oh, Baby!

I woke up, three days later, in the Fourth Division infirmary, both Shuuhei and Fourth Division Captain Unohana by my bedside. Shuuhei looked relieved when he saw me wake up. Unohana, who I've only seen in illustrations, didn't look at me as she checked on my health.

I blinked and tried to sit up, but she stopped me, "Yasu, you're in no condition to attempt anything dangerous, but I'm sure you already know that,"

I laid back down, "Of course I already I know, I mean, how could I not? Any one who knew me before or any skilled medic would know. I'm sorry, I'm not being very grateful, am I? Well thank you very much,"

"Well, even if he did wait too long to seek medical help for you and tried to wake you by the wrong means, Vice-captain Hisagi did good bringing you here," Unohana looked at Shuuhei for a moment and turned back to look at me, "I think I'll give you both some time to talk before I let you go,"

She left without another word or glance at either of us. Shuuhei got out of his chair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What does she mean 'wrong means'?" I asked him worriedly.

He looked at me sheepishly, "I kind of tried to shake you awake for two days straight,"

I looked at him in horror, realizing that I owed Unohana more than I had originally thought.

* * *

Yoruichi's POV:

"Kisuke, do you think I gave her too much time?" I asked Urahara when we were alone for the night.

He readjusted his hold on me and looked into my eyes deeply, "I think now things may not go the way I had planed. She may not have realized it before, but now it can't escape her now,"

"I wish you'd tell me what you know, but I know better than to expect you to spill it. I think we should just send Ichigo to her tomorrow," I changed track, thinking to how he had been hounding us both almost every second of everyday since we agreed to help him.

"He annoying you too?" Kisuke asked, sitting up.

I dragged him back down, "Well, is is preventing us from having more time together,"

I knew that would work to inspire Kisuke to send Ichigo away.

* * *

Gin's POV:

Ulquiorra stood before Aizen, Tousen, and myself, the human woman Orihime Inoue the only thing between us.

"Show us your abilities," Aizen demanded, signalling her to work on a preserved body in the middle of the room.

I had to admit that I was impressed as she brought him back to life. I didn't think anyone could have done that. Not to mention that he's been dead for such a long time now.

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

I woke up and just laid there in my bed. I had barely slept since I found out Yasu wasn't coming back home to me. Every day she wasn't by my side, not only was I sleeping less and less, but I could feel "Partner" slowly creeping back again as my mood deteriorated. I was pushing everyone away, but I didn't care. She was everything and everyone to me, so without her, I might as well be dead. I think the only thing sustaining me was the knowledge that I'd be getting her back.

"Ichigo!" I heard Yoruichi shouting for me outside my window, "It's time!"

I jumped out off bed, even though I was completely at loss as to why she said it was time now 'cause we still had about three more days. I was already dressed, having slept in my clothes from the previous day, so I grabbed my badge and Kon. I put Kon in my body and left out of my broken window.

"Keep them safe, I'm getting Yasu back!" I shouted over my shoulder as Yoruichi and I used shunpo.

* * *

Shuuhei's POV:

I looked at her sheepishly, "I kind of tried to shake you awake for two days straight,"

She looked at me like I had tried to kill her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you were out of it for so long, and I'm horrible at medicinal common sense, so I got scared and dealt with you like I would have any drunk member of my squad," I rubbed the back of my neck uncertainly, feeling truly awful for what I did.

She shook her head, "Remind me never to join your squad then,"

I laughed, "Alright,"

She suddenly frowned, "That is if I can fight again,"

"Why couldn't you fight again? What was Unohana talking about? What-" She put her finger over my mouth to get me to shut up.

"A medical rarity, if not impossibility, has happened, well for the dead like shinigami or hollws that is,"

I looked at her in confusion.

She started wringing her hands tightly, "I made a mistake and now I have an even bigger problem on my hands. Shuuhei, remember that I told you that I did something terrible, so I came here? Well, I had to sleep with someone, and now....Well, I guess what I'm telling you is that I'm going to have a baby,"

* * *

I added Gin to my story, yeah! Um, I also gave Yasu another hardship to endure. If you're not sure, the baby is Ulquiorra's. Sorry if this chapter skipped on details, but I have several good ideas for this fic and I don't want to forget them, so I had to put things in motion. I don't own Bleach.


	11. Love

Just after the words left my mouth, a hell butterfly fluttered into the room from the slightly open door. Shuuhei listened to the message and looked at me, unable to take in either my news or the message. I already knew what it said without me having to listen.

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

I looked around me, expecting the seireitei to be the last place I'd find Yasu. Whatever, this makes my job all the easier. But so help the bastard that is holding Yasu from me.

"You friggn' moron! She came here on her own free will!" My inner hollow snapped, completely receding his grip on me for now.

* * *

I knew I had to make several snap decisions right now, and I knew that I will loathe where I end up, but I know deep down that I can no longer be with Ichigo, so I might as well return to my home. By home I mean not only Hueco Mundo, but Las Noches where I'm certain I won't be too welcome. I know that's suicide, but there is a chance I'll survive if I go there.

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV:

I sense a disturbance in the force. I could just feel that Yasu had changed her mind and was coming back. That's going to be very problematic for her now. Even if you could overlook her last time here, there is no way she can have an easy time here, but knowing her the way I do, I know she knows that.

* * *

I pulled out the ring Ulquiorra gave me on my birthday. He told me that no matter where I was, it could bring me not only into Las Noches, but straight into his room. I had only used it when we were secretly seeing each other, so now was my first time using it with urgency. I just hoped he was in a listening mood as the infirmary dissolved around me to be replaced with a room I had not seen in a very long time but knew by heart.

"Ulquiorra," I sobbed.

He was waiting for me, like he knew I was coming, "Yasu, I didn't expect to see you here again,"

I shook my head, sending tears flying in all directions, "Please don't do this. Ulquiorra, I didn't to come here, but this place is my home, and I knew that if anyone would help me, it'd be you,"

He narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion, "What could you possibly need my help with? Why don't you go to that human of yours,"

I sighed, unsure if I should tell the truth him or not, "I find myself-"

"Tell me the truth, you can save your lies for Aizen and the others," It was like it once was with us.

I nodded, too euphoric to do anything else, "Well, I know it was only a week or so ago, but-"

He grabbed my hands to steady them, "I already know what you're carrying. To save time, I'll tell you what I'm asking. I'm asking why you aren't with Kurosaki,"

I would have known he'd already knew if I wasn't so distracted, "It's your baby. I can't do that to Ichigo,"

He wrapped his arms around me while still holding my hands, "So why did you come to me?"

I knew that I did love him, but I didn't want him to know that, "I had nowhere else to go,"

He kissed my neck, "I know that you love me,"

"Is there anything you don't know about me?" I asked, already falling back into what we had, though there was an empty hole in my heart that only Ichigo could fill.

"Not really, no. I guess now that you're here to stay, I need to warn you about something-"

A cero blasted into the wall, revealing someone I knew to be dead, "Ulquiorra, what the hell do you think you're doing with my woman?!"

"Grimmjow?! You're alive?! But how?!" Now that changes things.

Ulquiorra moved from behind me to stand guard in front of me, "Now how do you think that she's yours?"

Grimmjow looked past Ulquiorra to stare into my eyes, "Yasu, you know, I don't have to explain to such trash, now do I?"

I remembered, it seems like centuries to me now, Ulquiorra had just ended it with me, I don't recall why, and Grimmjow was just kind of there. Like most of my relationships, it started out as sex, but with two kindred spirits, it just won't stay like that.

We wound up having quite the romance, but after a health scare not unlike the one I'm having now, we just fell apart, like it was a long time coming, but it was rather sudden. I ended up back with Ulquiorra in secret and then I met Ichigo, all while thinking that Aizen was the love of my life.

Now I realize that Ulquiorra was more loved than Aizen, but I was too blinded by lust and fear to see that. Grimmjow and I will always be entwined, and being how he is, he calls that his claim on me as his woman. Aizen to me now is just a bad memory. Ichigo is Ichigo, and saying that I love him or that he's the love of my life is an understatement of colossal proportions. I love him, but to protect him, I must run from him and lie to him. I can't hurt him like this, and I can't hurt me again, because I know he'd never forgive me.

Wow, thinking back on it, all the men I have ever been with have felt like I'd been in love with them. The man who will always be special to me is the father of my baby, the man who almost fathered what would have been my first child will always be just that, the man who wanted to knock me up and use me as a breeder was the man I spent too long thinking was my true love, and yet the one man I never will sleep with is my true love. Fucking hell my love life is fucked up.

* * *

Yes, she went back in front of Shuuhei, yes I used a Star Wars pun, and yes, I brought Grimmjow back. I recently watched some episodes with him that made me change his mind with his character, so I brought him back. I know I pretty much said things twice in this chappy, but I had to make Yasu's thoughts and feelings clear! I don' own Bleach.

Oh, and I wanted to bring up a few points that I noticed in Bleach, though they have nothing to do the fic (yet), and are more of my own findings/beliefs:

1: the hell butterflies are not only called moths at times, but they take the time to use stairs and not the open window.

2: Shinigami can have children! Byakuya is "a descendant of the Kuchiki clan", Isshin was a shinigami five years prior to Ichigo's birth and is one again, Kenny found Yachariu has an infant it appears, and Rukia was brought to the Rukongai when she was only a baby, which brings me to 3.

3: Rukia is Byakuya's daughter, or at least step-daughter. He himself told Rukia that her older sister cared for her until a point. Not to mention how similar they both are. Rukia has a stuck-up air just like Byakuya did. Even their moves are alike. I mean, they are the same moves, only with different elements and effects.

So far that's it, but there may be more. Feel free to agrue any of this any way you want to.


	12. Love Pentagon, Again

Ichigo's POV:

I was told to wait while they searched for the women they didn't know, my love, my flower, my heart, Yasu. I couldn't, so I ran aimlessly to find her. Running, I caught snatches of this and that, people getting the order to find Yasu, people wondering why it was so important, and people shirking off their duties.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Ikkaku Madrame, 3rd seat of the 11th Squad, asked causally.

I didn't have time for chitchat, but I could not find a way around it either, "Yasu, I'm looking for Yasu,"

He raised his eyebrow at me, "You mean the chick everyone's looking for?"

I nodded.

"Yumichika, order the others to look for her. Ichigo's mission is our mission!" Ikkaku yelled at his friend and the 5th seat of the same Division, Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"But be careful with her! Don't harm or attack her!" I yelled at his back.

Ikkaku turned back to me, "So who is she?"

"She is important to me," I muttered, too embarrassed and unsure of exactly what to call her.

"What, is she your woman?"

"You could say that," I wasn't in the mood to argue with him, or else I would have said that she didn't belong to anyone.

* * *

Shuuhei's POV:

I suddenly snapped back to the moment, only to see Yasu disappear into thin air. The hell butterfly had just fluttered away, so I was completely alone. I shook my head and ran out to find Ichigo, who, according to the message, we were to tell any information on Yasu we had.

I never really spoke to him, but I knew who I was looking for. I found him talking to Ikkaku. He looked like he was trying to leave, so I just joined them.

"Ichigo, you're looking for Yasu, right? I've seen her," I wasn't sure what to say, so I played it safe.

"Where?! Take me to her!" He looked so happy to hear her name, it was almost pathetic.

"She's gone now. Dude, she heard you were here, and she left,"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "She wouldn't do that to me,"

I was confused, "Uh, I thought she already left you when she came here?"

Ichigo glared at me, "No, she had a reason to leave me, but.....Did she say anything to you about where she go from here?"

I shook my head, his anger and reiatsu starting to scare me, "The last thing she told me was that she was pregnant,"

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

My mouth fell when he said that. No, that was impossible because we hadn't had sex yet. No, I had barely even seen her half-naked. This just couldn't be true.

"Open your eyes Ichigo," Zangetsu spoke softly.

It had been such a long time since I'd seen him, I almost forgot that he even existed.

"She left so suddenly, it must have been that night. She must have felt so terrible that she left,"

I shook my head, "But why would she do that to me?"

"I don't think she's the type of woman to cheat, not anymore. Maybe it was to save your life. Remember the night she left, there was a familiar reiatsu in the area," He defended her.

I thought back to that night, "Yasu brought up someone called Ulquiorra. She acted really strangely when she left, and then she was gone,"

"You see my point then, Ichigo," He looked at me unnervingly, waiting for me to respond.

I shook my head, "But she should know that no matter what I'd forgive her,"

"There is the key to all of this. She _should _know, but have you ever made that clear to her? Have you made her realize that that was more than mere words?"

I looked at my feet in disgust, "No,"

"No," He repeated, "Then you need to go to Hueco Mundo again and bring her back safely,"

"But do you think she really is having his child?" I asked, but Zangetsu was already gone.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV:

I waited to hear if Yasu would explain it or not. She looked down and held her side, tears were falling loudly from her face to the floor. It reminded me of all those years ago when she lost our kid.

"Yasu, you aren't having this bastard's kid, are you?" I asked her, completely ignoring Ulquiorra.

She nodded, too distraught to say a syllable.

"That sucks," I shook my head and turned to leave, "If this bum bugs you, tell me, I'll bust anyone's ass up who fucks with you,"

"There's no need for such a weakling to die for that, because I'll be there to protect the both of you," Ulquiorrra reassured her.

Normally I would have beat his ass for that, but because it was Yasu, who I would always have a soft spot for, I let it be and left. Much as I hated to admit it, she was in good hands and wouldn't have to worry as much about this kid.

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV:

I could help but wonder if Grimmjow still loves Yasu as he left without a fuss. I reasoned that, for whatever reason, anyone who falls in love with Yasu is doomed to stay in love with her. Yes, that includes Aizen-sama as well.

"That woman....That woman makes me feel like I've never felt before...." I once overheard Aizen say, so I had confidence she would be able to stay with us again.

* * *

Ok, yeah. Zangetsu makes his first appearance! Wow, Shuuhei sure has become quite the main character in this, hasn't he? Though one of my favorite characters, I never imagined his part would last this long, but than again, my stories are more unplanned then they may seem. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. I don't own Bleach.


	13. To Hueco Mundo!

Ichigo's POV:

So, Yasu wasn't in the seireitei anymore, she was most likely in Las Noches. And she wasn't alone. No, it just wasn't her, nor was it only her and her unborn baby. It was Yasu, her baby, and Orihime. I admittedly didn't look for Orihime in the seireitei, but I somehow knew all along that she was in Hueco Mundo, most likely a prisoner of Aizen's in Las Noches.

"Ichigo," Shuuhei and Ikkaku looked at me, "What will you do now?"

"I'm going to go to Las Noches and I'm going to bring them back with me," I swore not only to myself, but to everyone, meaning both those who could and couldn't hear my promise.

I will get them back from Aizen, even if it is only their bodies, but I really hope that won't be the case.

* * *

To Be Continued....

* * *

Bahbumbunbahbumbahbum! I don not own Bleach, but I do watch it and read it!

Oh, and a side note, I mean it will be continued in part three, so keep an eye out for it!It will be called Bleach: Shinigami Swan Song. Just keep an eye out for it. Oh, I may or may not say it's part three, so yeah....


End file.
